Moments
by withoutfaith
Summary: Short stories based on HP characters. See author profile for more. Chapter 1: The Breaking - Sirius is leaving and Regulus is angry.


"The Breaking"

_From the new series "Moments". (See author profile for details.)_

"You're what?"

Regulus couldn't believe his ears. Had Sirius just said …?

"I'm moving out. I can't take this insanity," Sirius snapped, throwing more stuff into his trunk.

"But … I don't understand. You've only got two more years, Sirius. It's not that bad."

"Not for you. You're Mummy's precious little prince, aren't you? All the right pureblood ideals and the like. Pack it in, Regulus. You don't know what it's like being a Gryffindor in a Slytherin house."

The younger boy stared at his feet, frowning.

"Where will you go? Uncle Alphard's?"

"Hell no. I want nothing more to do with the Black family. Except Andy, that is," Sirius answered. "She's the only human one in the bunch."

His clothes and personal items were taking the greatest part of his anger. The rest he used to lash out at his brother, secretly hoping to piss him off and make his own guilt go away. It was working, as Regulus didn't know about the bruise that had begun to form below Sirius' right eye, which he kept turned toward the opposite wall. The mark was full-color proof that he was no longer the favored son. He'd known what was coming since the day he wrote home that he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. Regulus, now fourteen and smarter than Sirius would ever be, should have seen it as well.

"She didn't mean it. You know that. She just loses her temper sometimes, and you do provoke it," Regulus said quietly.

Sirius gave a derisive snort and turned his back to the other boy.

"Oh, she meant it. And of course I provoke it. I wouldn't be me, otherwise. Now get out," Sirius commanded. "I'd like to finish packing in peace."

Regulus started toward the door. With his hand on the knob, he paused and glanced over his shoulder, watching his brother in silence. He could see the knots in Sirius' shoulders and irritation rolled off him in waves, palpable and hot. He wished he had been around for the whole argument. Perhaps then he might have been able to do something, like placate their mother and buy a little more time with the older boy. Each day that summer, things had been growing worse. The breaking point had come at last, though, like a freight train out of the dark. Regulus almost smiled as he remembered watching old black and white movies with Sirius, in which damsels in distress were roped to the rails. The difference was the lack of a savior in real life and he felt like kicking and screaming or maybe pleading on his knees for help.

Instead, he left the room and returned to his own, across the hall. Angry and hurt, he slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed, facedown and thankful their parents were out. He considered a silencing charm so he wouldn't have to acknowledge the sounds of Sirius' impending departure, but decided against it. The noise was strangely comforting and Regulus clung to it, painfully aware that he would never be the same when the quiet closed in.

Within moments, Regulus had fallen asleep. He didn't know how long he was unconscious, but when he woke, the air had shifted. Bolting out of bed, he crossed the hall and burst into Sirius' room. It was empty, save for a few posters of some muggle girls and several bits of Gryffindor insignia. Regulus' heart fell. Had Sirius left and not even said goodbye? He took to the stairs, descending them two and three at the time until he reached the bottom. Every room was searched until at last, he came to the family tree room. There he found Sirius staring at his family's names. A million things came to his mind, each scrambling to find its way to his lips. Anger mixed with love and fear and brought tears to his eyes unbidden.

"Were you just going to leave and not say anything?" he asked, his voice high.

Sirius shrugged, but didn't turn. Regulus' mouth fell agape.

"I thought it might be best," his brother said. "Besides, you've got your own friends now. You won't miss me for a minute."

"You're my goddamn brother, Sirius," Regulus yelled suddenly, motioning around at the names on the walls. "You're part of this family. My family! Our family! How can you just turn your back on us?"

Sirius whirled, eyes flashing. He advanced on his younger brother menacingly, the purpling flesh around his eye visible. Fisting his hands in Regulus' t-shirt, he yanked the boy close. It was nearly a full minute before he spoke, giving Regulus time to realize his position. He'd seen the full measure of Sirius' anger at school and didn't want it turned his way. The bruise looked painful, but still …

"I may be a Black by name," Sirius hissed, "but I would _never _hit my son. Over anything. _Never_. I haven't been a part of this family since the day I went to Hogwarts. James and Remus and Peter, they're my family. Lily Evans cares more about me than anyone here, and she'd as soon curse me as kiss me. Maybe you'll understand one day, Regulus. Those people you call Mother and Father, they aren't anything like a real family. They're just figureheads. Stand-ins. To them, children are just a way to carry on the family name. I never once heard either of them mention loving me. I was the heir, the firstborn. Now that's your job. You've always made them proud, what with being sorted into Slytherin and making all the right connections."

He released Regulus' shirt and stepped around the younger boy. Leaning against the doorway with his back to the hall, he sighed.

"Listen, Reg," he began, then shook his head, trying to work out what to say. "I think it's best you forget you ever had a brother. That's what I plan to do. It's hell always being compared to someone else."

Without thinking, Regulus swung at his sibling. Sirius ducked the blow and drew his wand in a blink. By that time, the younger boy was seeing red. He continued to throw punches, most of which were blocked by Sirius' shield charms. The clock in the hall chimed the eighteenth hour. Remembering that their parents were due home any moment, Sirius aimed his wand at Regulus' chest.

"Stupefy!" he cried.

Regulus' comatose form flew several feet backward and landed with a thud, arms and legs sprawled. For a moment, Sirius wondered if the boy was dead. The sudden appearance of Kreacher in the room distracted him. He bolted for the door, barely taking the time to grab his broomstick on the way out. As he kicked off, bound for Godric's Hollow, he could still hear the house elf screaming insults into the night. He was free of the diseased old house at last, but the image of his brother's body lying motionless on the floor would remain with him forever.


End file.
